


What I Didn't Say

by Jevil_Joss



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dark, F/F, Hurt, RWBY Uncommon Ships, Raven needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: Old memories stir in Raven's mind.
Relationships: Raven Branwen/Summer Rose
Kudos: 22
Collections: Uncommon RWBY Ships





	What I Didn't Say

Taiyang stood in his garden when he saw a raven feather fall to the ground. He sighed. "Long time no see, Raven." When he turned around, he found a blade pressed to his throat. Raven Branwen, his ex-wife, stood there, glaring at him in baleful fury. "What did you do to her?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, more than a little confused. 

"Summer! What did you do to Summer?"

A sinking feeling mixed in with the confusion. "Raven...she's gone."

"You're lying," Raven whispered. "You told her not to call me, didn't you? _Didn't you?_ "

"What--?" Taiyang blinked. "I don't know what you're talking about. Summer...Summer died, Raven."

"You're--" A gentle hand landed on Raven's shoulder. She turned on Qrow, who looked at her with a grim expression on his face. Raven stared at him for a minute, then burst into tears, falling to the ground. Taiyang was even more confused, then realization hit him. "Oh. You had...a thing for Summer."

Qrow shook his head at Taiyang, lips a fine line. 

In the house, Taiyang set a steaming cup of tea in front of Raven. Raven nodded in thanks, but didn't even pick up the cup. 

"When?" she asked. 

"She went off on a mission and didn't return," Taiyang replied. "It's been a month since she left." After a short pause, he said, "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Because I didn't feel like I could," Raven said. 

After a pause, Taiyang asked, "How did you put up with me? I always thought..."

"It was...a stunt to make Summer jealous," Raven said. She curled in on herself. "I knew she liked you. I knew she was suffering in her silence. I just...felt angry at myself for being unable to tell her."

"Gods, I...I never knew," Taiyang said. To Qrow's silence, he said, "But let me guess. You did?"

Qrow nodded. "I noticed it early on. That, and I knew she was gay, so when she started dating you, I knew something was up."

Taiyang sat down with a sigh. "Raven..." He shook his head. 

"I know," Raven said quietly. "I should have said something."

Taiyang wrapped his arms around Raven. "I love you, Ray. I would have accepted it if you'd told me no."

Raven's eyes widened. She sniffed, then tears began crawling down her face. 

"Ah...calm down. It's okay. It's okay."

_But it wasn't okay._

"Hey! Raven!" Vernal called out. "That's your thinking face. What's up?"

"Just reminiscing," Raven said quietly. 

"'Bout what?"

"Things I should have said, Vernal. Things I should have said."

**Author's Note:**

> After writing A Missed Chance, I got the idea for this one. It is set in the same continuity as A Missed Chance, but that doesn't really have an impact on the story. I know everyone liked the first one, and even though I never shipped this, it was fun to write!  
> If you have a ship you'd like to see me write, feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
